Misconstrued Situations
by ohsugar
Summary: "She blew a kiss and then she was gone, jumping into the deep depths of the current." Clare's linked to an intense situation and is one of the only people who knows the truth. Too bad she's not talking. Will Eli get her to open up?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Well, this is different from what I usually write. My friend and I were watching the movie "Triple Dog," and she thought it could make an interesting FanFiction, so this is loosely based on the movie. Anyways, I'm not sure how good it is as I've never written anything like this before. But I hope it's not too confusing. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi or Triple Dog.

* * *

_She blew a kiss and then she was gone, jumping into the deep depths of the current._

* * *

_"I heard she got totally wasted. You know her family, super rich, always had the champers around," a blonde girl stated._

_"I thought it was acid. Apparently there was some green haired guy handing out the wicked stuff for free and she took some," a brunette replied._

_"The papers said it was an accident. She was looking at the moon and got startled by something," a redhead added in._

_"I don't know. All I know is that a bunch of girls from Sacred Heart got expelled for it. Now they go here," the blonde said unhappily._

_"Great, killers walk among us," the brunette said with a huff._

_"Not like they haven't been. I know you've heard about why that Goldsworthy kid got expelled from his last school. And have you seen his car? Nothing says death obsessed like a hearse," the redhead gossiped._

_"Maybe they'll form their own little killing pack. Wouldn't that just be the cutest?" the brunette asked with an obnoxious laugh._

* * *

The fifth period bell rang, signaling the end of Physics. Eli and Adam trickled out of the classroom and over to their lockers. About four lockers down was a girl that Eli had never seen before. She had piercing blue eyes and skin as fair as snow.

"Hey, who's that?" Eli asked Adam, pointing towards the beautiful girl.

"Oh, that's Clare Edwards," he replied nonchalantly.

"Is she new? I haven't seen her around before," Eli questioned.

"And I have?" Adam asked with a chuckle. "All I've heard is that she got kicked out of that Christian private school, Sacred Heart."

"_She_ got expelled? For what? Praying in the middle of a lecture? She looks way too wholesome to have done anything wrong," Eli said.

"You know what they say, it's always the quiet ones," Adam replied with a creepy grin.

"Okay, Machismo. Enough horror movies for you," Eli said with a smirk.

"If you're so interested, go over there and talk to her. I'm sure she'd appreciate it. People have been avoiding her since she got here," Adam said as he closed his locker.

"Maybe I will," Eli said with a smile as he went to his sixth period class.

* * *

After school, Eli saw Clare sitting alone at one of the picnic tables, reading.

"Okay, Eli. It's now or never," Eli said to himself as he walked over to Clare.

"Hey," he said, inching closer to her table.

"No," she replied, not even looking up from her book.

"No? What do you mean 'no'?" Eli asked, clearly confused.

Clare scoffed and put her book aside. "I mean, I'm not interested in whatever you've got up your sleeve. I heard you and your friend talking about me earlier today and I'm sure you're dying to know why I got kicked out of Sacred Heart. But just like I've made it clear to everyone else at this school, I'm not telling. So your time has been wasted."

"Hey, I just came over here to be friendly. Maybe if you weren't such a bitch and didn't reject everyone who came over to try and talk to you, you'd actually have some friends in this place," Eli said angrily, causing tears to run down Clare's face.

"Oh, shit. I didn't mean to make you cry, okay? I don't have many friends here either so coming over to talk to you was going out on a limb for me. What do you say we start over?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Clare replied with a small smile. "Starting over would be nice."

"Well then, Eli Goldsworthy, at your service," Eli said as he held out his hand for Clare to shake.

"Clare Edwards, pleased to make your acquaintance," Clare responded as she shook his hand.

"'Pleased to make your acquaintance?' Damn, I thought all the members of the manners police were dead," he said with a smirk.

Clare's eyes clouded over as soon as he uttered the word 'dead.'

"Clare? Clare, you okay?" Eli asked, taking in her dazed expression.

"Hm, what? Oh, yes. I'm fine," Clare said, bringing herself back to reality.

"Great. So why don't we introduce you to Adam, hm?" Eli questioned.

"Adam?" she asked with a worried look, wondering why that name sounded so familiar.

"Don't worry, he's cool. Completely harmless unless you're a hamburger," Eli said with a smirk.

Clare laughed lightly. "Well, good thing I'm not a pile of beef then."

* * *

"Hey Adam!" Eli called out to his beanie-clad friend.

"I've got someone I want you to meet," Eli said, gesturing towards Clare.

"No way, Sacred Heart chick!" Adam exclaimed in mock disbelief.

"Adam, Clare. Clare, Adam," Eli said with a chuckle.

"I'm so happy to meet you. Never thought I'd be friends with the likes of an expelled student," Adam said with a laugh as Clare tensed up.

"Do you not remember that we're friends?" Eli questioned.

"You got expelled too?" Clare asked meekly.

"Yeah, but same as you, I'm not talking," he said with a smirk as Clare smiled softly.

"Oh, God. The bedroom eyes. You two are gonna be hooking up before the end of the week," Adam groaned.

Just as Eli was about to say something, he was interrupted.

"Eli and Adam talking to Clare Edwards? Never thought I'd see the day," the girl said smugly.

"And this brings us to number two of your friends that have been expelled, Adam. Imogen, this is Clare. Clare, this is-" Eli said but got cut off, once again.

"Oh! Didn't Clare-Bear tell you? We've met before," Imogen said with a sly smile.

"You two know each other?" Adam asked, gesturing between Clare and Imogen.

"Oh yeah, we were the best of friends over at Sacred Heart. Isn't that right, Clare?" Imogen questioned.

"No," Clare stated weakly, shaking her head.

"What was that, Clare? You're gonna have to speak up. Better yet, why don't you tell everyone why you really got kicked out of Sacred Heart?" Imogen said with a chuckle as Clare started to cry.

"Imogen! That's enough!" Eli yelled.

"Fine, fine. It's enough. But you know what, why don't you guys show Clare the lake? I'm sure she'd love to see it," Imogen said with a glint in her eye.

"NO!" Clare shouted, startling everyone.

"Problem?" Adam asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, um, it's just that I….um, I don't like water that much, so...yeah," Clare stuttered out.

"Yeah, and I hate people. The real reason?" Imogen questioned again.

"Imogen! Don't push her, okay," Eli pleaded.

"Fine! Show me the freaking lake!" Clare said angrily.

"After you," Imogen motioned.

"No. You're staying here, Imogen," Eli said.

"But-" Imogen began.

"But nothing. You're staying here. End of story," Eli deadpanned as he walked with Adam and Clare in the direction of the lake.

* * *

Eli and Adam led Clare into a part of town that was within the forest, stopping once they were standing upon a bridge.

"We're on a bridge," Clare stated.

"No shit, Sherlock," Eli said with a laugh.

"I thought you were showing me the lake," Clare retorted.

"And if you look below your feet, you will see said lake," Eli said as he walked over to the center of the bridge where a picture of a girl was placed.

Adam walked over as well and the two of them kissed their hands and then placed them on the picture.

"W-What are you guys doing?" Clare asked shakily.

"Paying our respects. Fiona Coyne. She died here." Eli stated sadly.

"Sh-she did?" Clare questioned slowly.

"Yeah, jumped off the bridge and into the lake. The police found her body three miles down, two days later. Her eyes were completely gone. I mean, shit, it was like something out of a horror movie," Eli said grimly, causing Clare's eyes to glaze over once again.

"She went to Sacred Heart too. Did you know her?" Adam asked, pulling Clare back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, no. I-I didn't. Um, do you know who was with her that night?" Clare asked hesitantly.

"Nah. Imogen does. She was there that night, though she refuses to tell us anything about it. Got expelled because of it and transferred to Degrassi. Same as you," Adam stated as he stared longingly at Fiona's picture.

"Is he okay?" Clare whispered to Eli.

"Kind of. She was his girlfriend. He's been really torn up about it but he's been getting better each day," Eli whispered back.

"Oh my gosh. Adam Torres," Clare said seemingly to herself, but it was actually loud enough for both Adam and Eli to hear.

"Yeah, that's me," Adam replied questioningly.

"Oh my gosh, this is not happening," Clare said, rapidly shaking her head.

"What's not happening? Clare, what are you talking about?" Eli asked worriedly.

"I have to go!" Clare said as she took off running, not looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts, and private messages! To clear a few things up, I absolutely adore Fiona and Imogen, but for this story, I had to make them into OOC, mean girls. The italicized portions are flashbacks of when Fiona was alive (yes, Fiona is really dead). This story will consist of quite a few flashbacks, so get used to those. And this is in the Romance category for a reason. Eclare is coming, thought it might take a few chapters since I need to set up some of the background info explaining how everyone is connected, first. And someone sent me a PM asking why I picked Tragedy for one of the categories. Honestly, I'm horrible at choosing categories. I guess I picked it because Fiona died and that's sad? I'm not really sure. If you think I should change it to something else just let me know. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi.

* * *

"Clare! Clare, where are you?"

She could hear the faint voices of both Eli and Adam calling out to her, but she was too preoccupied to notice. She was running as fast and as far away as she could while images of that fateful night were clouding up her mind.

Clare couldn't help but wonder what Adam thought of her. Did he remember? Did he recognize her? Did he _know_?

She hated the way it happened. She didn't want to. She really, didn't want to. But there was just something about Fiona Coyne. Fiona had this unexplainable hold over her. Truth be told, Clare was terrified of Fiona; terrified of what she was capable of.

To most, Fiona Coyne was the definition of perfection. She was beautiful, poised, polite, and graceful; never uttering an ill word about anyone. But to those who knew Fiona, really and truly knew her, it was a different story. She hated when anyone other than herself was in the spotlight. It was more like she couldn't live with herself, unless, of course, others were suffering while they "stole her thunder," as she put it.

Fiona was extremely manipulative; she'd do something in a sweet way, but it really had a malicious meaning. That's how she contorted people's emotions and got them to do what she wanted. Fiona had this control over Clare, but she was so sweet about it that it was even more twisted.

Back in ninth grade, Fiona had overheard Johnny DiMarco bragging to his buddies about some naked photos that Alli Bhandari had sent him. Fiona couldn't handle that people were talking about Alli, saying things like, "From Backwoods Bhandari to Johnny's Hot New Fling." She made Clare steal Johnny's phone and forward everyone in school the compromising pictures of Alli. Sure, Alli was talked about, but as a slut and a whore. That made Fiona glow.

_"Do it!" Fiona demanded._

_"I can't, Fiona! Alli is my best friend!" Clare cried._

_Fiona sighed as she looked at Clare's crying face._

_"Just think of it this way, sweetie. Those boys are arrogant jerks and sooner or later, one of them is going to leak those pictures. Wouldn't you feel so much better if you were the one to leak them instead of Johnny or one of his lazy, loser friends?" Fiona questioned sweetly._

_"But, what if she finds out it was me?" Clare said as she sniffled._

_"She won't. I'll make sure Johnny and his buddies get all the blame. But, sweetie, you'll feel so much better after you send the pictures. You'll be saving Alli from trusting that delinquent," Fiona stated, rubbing Clare's back soothingly._

The worst act Fiona ever made Clare commit was during her sophomore year. Fiona had begun seeing a new boy named Adam Torres. At first, Fiona loved being around Adam. He never cared much for the popularity that Fiona seemed to constantly thrive on, but that all changed when he won four tickets to the sold-out Dead Hand concert. Suddenly, everyone wanted to be his friend and everyone was talking about him. Even though Fiona loved him, she couldn't stand all the attention Adam was getting. So she made Clare do the unthinkable: tell everyone Adam's secret.

_"Clare!" Fiona screeched as she entered Clare's small home._

_"Fiona? What's going on?" Clare asked gently, taking in Fiona's distraught expression._

_"What's going on is that Adam is ruining everything!" Fiona moaned. "You need to do something for me."_

_"Sure, Fi. Anything you need," Clare said reassuringly, thinking it was something small like buying ice cream or renting a movie._

_"You're going to tell everyone Adam's secret. He's an FTM, Female to Male Transgender," Fiona said with a smirk._

_"Fiona! I already sent all of those pictures of Alli to everyone! Haven't I done enough?" Clare pleaded with the older girl._

_"Need I remind you who took you in after what happened with your parents? I've practically been an older sister to you, Clare, and this is how you repay me?" Fiona demanded angrily._

_"But Adam is your boyfriend! You love him! Why would you want to hurt him like this?" Clare questioned._

_"Ugh, please," Fiona said with a roll of her eyes._

_"Come on, Fi. You don't want to do this. You wouldn't do something like this to the people you care about, would you?" Clare hesitantly asked._

_"Oh, sweetie. Who do you think told the police about my mother's bust with the foundation? You can't honestly believe they just 'found out,' can you?" Fiona said with a sly smile._

_"But these are people you love! Why would you do this to them?" Clare demanded._

_"Listen up, darling. There are two kinds of people in this world. People like you, and people like me. And people like me are so superior that we don't have to explain ourselves to people like you. Now, Clare. You will do this and you will do it without complaints," Fiona deadpanned._

_"And if I don't?" Clare boldly questioned._

_"You don't want to know. I can make your life hell, Clare, with just the snap of my fingers. You don't want to end up like Holly J, do you? Broke, no way to pay for college, no job, practically living on the streets?" Fiona asked with mock sweetness._

_"She was your friend," Clare stated in disbelief._

_"Which proves that if I had no problem ruining her life, I surely won't have a problem ruining yours. Now get it done, because if the next conversation we have isn't about how everyone knows the truth about Adam, we're going to have a problem," Fiona said coldly as she walked out the door._

* * *

"CLARE!"

Eli's shouts brought Clare back to the present time. She was sitting on the ground with her head in her hands, trying her best not to cry.

"Clare! What the hell was that? Why did you run off?" Eli demanded, panting due to all of the running he was doing while looking for Clare.

"I-I'm sorry," Clare stated honestly.

"God! You had me so worried! I thought someone attacked you out here! Don't you know not to go running into the woods by yourself at night?" Eli questioned.

"Yes, I...Wait, where's Adam?" Clare asked, looking around.

"He went home after you took off. Said he had some stuff to 'take care of.' Cryptic or what? I just about slapped him for leaving instead of coming with me to look for you," Eli said as he sat down next to Clare.

"Why do you even care?" Clare questioned angrily.

"What do you mean?" Eli asked, confused.

"You know what that looked like back there!" Clare screamed, standing up and pacing back and forth.

"Whoa! Did I miss the checkered flag? When did the fight start?" Eli questioned, walking over to Clare. "And yeah, I mean, that looked a little odd back there, but I'm not gonna believe anything until I hear it from you."

That calmed Clare down quite a bit.

"Thank you, Eli," Clare said with a small smile. "Not just for that but also for coming to look for me."

"Anytime, Blue Eyes," Eli stated with a smirk.

"Blue Eyes?" Clare asked with a giggle.

"Your eyes are blue, are they not?" Eli replied.

"True, very true," Clare said as she dusted the dirt off of her clothes.

"Well, let's get you home, shall we?" Eli said as they locked eyes.

"I'll tell you, Eli. I will, but not now. I can't. Not yet," Clare whispered as she looked down.

"Take as long as you need, Clare. I have some secrets of my own that I'm not ready to share yet either," Eli said, bringing his hand under her chin to bring her eyes level with his.

"Do they have anything to do with why you got expelled?" Clare questioned.

"I could be asking you the same thing, my dear," Eli said with a smirk.

"Touche," Clare replied with a smile as the two walked off in the direction of her house.


End file.
